Many drawer chest systems today are mass produced at low prices. This translates into production methods that are lenient with regards to manufacturing tolerances. Although this allows for drawer chests to be created cheaply, the quality can be subpar. Specifically, drawers within the chests often get stuck or are hard to pull out and push in.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.